


Steps

by Misanagi



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji and Oishi try something for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexadecimal00](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hexadecimal00).



> Written for [](http://hexadecimal00.livejournal.com/profile)[**hexadecimal00**](http://hexadecimal00.livejournal.com/) because she wanted GP smut.
> 
> Thanks a lot to Anne for que quick beta.

They had known each other for a long time. They had played together since they were twelve, changed in the same locker room, and spent a lot of their free time in each other's company. That didn't make Eiji feel any less nervous. He kept shifting his weight from one foot to another, looking at Oishi and waiting. There was no way he was going to make the first move. It was Oishi's turn. After all, it was Eiji who had suggested they become doubles partners, who had been the one to take Oishi for a movie after practice and the one brave enough to initiate that first tentative kiss. Now, they were both standing in Oishi's room, knowing that they wanted to take that next step, but both of them waiting for the other to be the first.

Oishi's laugh finally broke the tension, and if there was something that always made Eiji smile, it was Oishi's laugh. Eiji forgot about his decision to wait and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Oishi's. The kiss was slow. They took their time to part their lips and then to touch tongues, first short hesitant touches and then longer, stronger.

One of Oishi's hands held onto Eiji's back, and pulled him closer, their mouths still touching. For a few minutes they just kissed. Eiji put his hand on the back of Oishi's head and his fingers moved slowly, feeling how Oishi's short hair made his palm tickle. At some point Oishi's thumb slipped under the waistband of Eiji's jeans, and it was followed by two more fingers. Then, both of Oishi's hands were working on getting Eiji's pants open.

Eiji broke the kiss.

The hands stopped moving and Eiji looked down.

"I'm sorry." The hands started to move away but Eiji caught them.

"I…" Eiji looked up. "Don't stop."

But Oishi's fingers weren't moving, so Eiji took a hold of Oishi's jeans, and awkwardly undid the first button, then the second, and then he gave Oishi an expectant look and a shy smile.

Somehow, that was enough to prompt Oishi into action, and soon enough they were both standing in their underwear, their pants pooling around their ankles. Oishi laughed softly at Eiji's 'Marvin the Martian' boxers while Eiji noticed how tight Oishi's deep blue boxers were.

Oishi made the first move. His fingers slipped into Eiji's boxers and he took Eiji's cock in his hand. At first, Oishi only moved the tips of his fingers, up and down, and then in slow circles. Eiji had touched himself before, made the same movements Oishi was doing, but this felt different, better.

Maybe Eiji smiled – he didn't know – but suddenly Oishi stopped the light touches and wrapped his five fingers around Eiji's cock and started stroking it slowly, almost lazily. Eiji groaned, and then felt the need to say something, anything to cover the groan. "That's… I…" But he didn't know what to say, so he dropped his eyes to the floor and groaned again.

It suddenly occurred to Eiji that he should be doing something too. He kissed Oishi but the kiss didn't last long. He kissed him again, and again. Oishi's hand never stopped moving and the kisses kept being broken by Eiji's groans. Eiji wanted to hear Oishi groan too. He didn't feel brave enough to look at Oishi but he wanted to hear him.

Eiji put his hands inside Oishi's boxers. He realized soon that his hand wouldn't fit comfortably inside, so instead he pulled the boxers slightly down and took Oishi's cock out. For the first time Eiji felt like he had the right to look so he did. He stared at Oishi's cock and smiled because Oishi was hard too.

Wrapping his hand around Oishi's cock, Eiji tried to match Oishi's rhythm, moving his hand at the same pace. This time it was Oishi the one who leaned forward for a kiss, and the one who broke it with a groan.

Eiji smiled.

Shyly, Eiji looked up. Oishi had his eyes closed, his cheeks were pink and his mouth was slightly open. Later, Eiji would say that it was that view what sent him over the edge. Other than a contented sigh, Eiji made no other sound as he came, and he kept his eyes open all the time.

He saw Oishi opening his eyes and the first thought that crossed Eiji's mind was that Oishi would have to wash his hands. Oishi said nothing and didn't move his hand away.

Eiji noticed he had stopped caressing Oishi. He gave Oishi a guilty smile and started stroking him again, this time faster, more urgently. Eiji wanted Oishi to come too.

After a few more strokes, Oishi did.

They stared at each other and then they kissed again, and this time the kiss was long, and hungry, and like no other kiss they had shared before. Things had changed, and when they were ready for the next step, Eiji wouldn't be afraid to take it.


End file.
